Trip Down Memory Lane
by xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx
Summary: Her back meets the door of the impala as Deans mouth cements itself to hers. The minutes seem to tick by as Dean keeps her pinned to the door kissing her breathless. Please R&R. Rated M for Language.


A/N: Okay So Zebra2inkjet requested this on quizilla and I decided to post it on here for people to read also. Here is her Dean/OC one-shot.

Sam's POV

Lazily Dean scans the crowd again, still nursing his first beer. Glancing at his brother in concern Sam wishes his brother would tell him what's wrong he's been like this for a few weeks now. But of course Dean just has to treat him like he's stupid and tell him nothing is wrong. Yeah like that's not a big fat lie. I mean come on they've been in the bar for more then an hour and he's still nursing the same beer completely oblivious to the waitress's flirts. He's been this way since they left San Francisco, CA. It took them about a week to figure out what was going on there, not everyday you run into witch's and zombies. Let alone working together.

Another hour passes before the answer to what's wrong with Dean hits him. Turning to his brother he states "It was that waitress the chick, god what's her name, the girl we knew from when we lived in that town for a bit." Looking at Sam bored Dean states "What in the hell are you on about Sammy." Scowling for the Sammy part "What's got you so bummed out, I figured it out." "Let me get this straight you think I am bummed out cause of some chick we knew way back when and just happened to run into a few weeks back?" Sighing at Deans patronizing tone "Yeah I do, and she wasn't just some girl you dated her like the whole time we lived there which was a while. You hooked up with her again didn't you?" Rolling his eyes "Yeah Sammy I did and it was just good sex that's all now drop it or we'll start talking about your ex's" Scuffing Sam stands "Whatever dude you still care for her and you know it. But if you want to sit here and sulk in denial then fine. You can do it alone."

Dean's POV

Annoyed by his brothers bitchy attitude he just watches him storm out of the bar. Come on who was his brother trying to fool he's Dean Winchester he doesn't do love or hopeless pinning he fucks them and leaves them. He doesn't do relationships its not possible with the job he has. Sighing he thinks back onto his brothers words, maybe he did care but it doesn't matter nothing good could come of it. It was nice to see her again. Even nicer to be in her bed again.

Flashback

"Sam, Dean is that you?" At the questioning voice the boys look up into familiar green eyes and a head full of long wavy dirty blonde hair. Sam slightly shocked at seeing his brother's ex and so is he from the speechless shocked look on his face replies "Kit, Kit Neverline." "Wow have you guys still look the same as always almost anyway." Chuckling Sam says "Yeah I guess you could say that couldn't you. But look at you, you look great Kit." Flushing lightly "Thanks Sam. God its great to see you guys again so how have you been? How long you going to be in town?" Kicking Dean under the table to snap him out of it Sam states "Good to see you to. We've been good just traveling around." Snapping out of his shock he adds in "He's right you look great. But we wont be in town long just passing through on business." Trying to cover her frown she says "Oh I see do you think you'd be able to get together for drinks while you're here?" Smiling Dean replies "Sure I think we could manage sometime for that." Kit passes a apologetic glance at Sam asking him if he would be okay if only her and Dean went out for drinks. In which he replies to the affirmative.

Kits POV

Later that night in Nicky's a local hangout finds Kit seated next to Dean tossing back shots and sipping beers. The night is going better then she could have planned the conversation still flows so easily between them. It reminds her of the old times back when they were dating.

She's quickly pulled from her thoughts when she feels Deans had on hers. He just seems to be absentmindedly holding it and rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand. Briefly closing her eyes she savors the feeling that are so easily floating back to her when she suddenly hears their song Scar Tissue by Red Hot Chili Peppers playing on the jukebox. Smiling as she pulls on their clasped hands trying to get him to stand with her and go dance. He just shakes his head before giving in and getting up. He leads her out onto the middle of the dance floor, turning to her he pulls her close before swaying side to side with her.

All she could do was breathe him in, he still smells the same as back then. She snuggles closer to him lost in the moment and memories. Its just all so surreal being here right now with him just like old times. Till his words from earlier come floating back to her interrupting her happy daze 'Just passing through on business'. Sighing she pushes herself flush to his body deciding to just enjoy the little trip down memory lane while it lasts.

Three minutes and forty seconds is not nearly long enough in Kits book. Dean pulls away looking down at her, she knows that look in his eyes. He's silently asking her to get out of here with him. With a barely noticeable nod from her he leads her toward the exit and his car. Her heart fluttering in anticipation of what she knows is to come.

Her back meets the door of the impala as Deans mouth cements itself to hers. The minutes seem to tick by as Dean keeps her pinned to the door kissing her breathless. Not that she really minded it brought back the good old days when this was a normal everyday thing.

Dean breaks the kiss finally to open the door and help her into the car before running around to the drivers side door. Once inside the car they share a few more heated kisses before he finally manages to pull the car out of the parking lot and onto the road headed to her apartment.

He pulls the car into the parking lot of the apartment complex but they never make it out of the car as there lips hungrily claim each others. They just barely make it over the front seat into the back of the car. Tearing at each others cloths. Finally they manage to remove the last offending object in their way. Dean leans back into the backseat of the impala as Kit mounts him.

Hours later find Kits head resting sleepily against Deans chest the windows all fogged up. Their breathing coming under control. Kit tries to fight sleep for a while but eventually loses the battle and falls asleep head resting on Deans shoulder.

Later she awakes alone in her bed in only his t-shirt. Looking around she can see her cloths in a pile on the floor her purse on the computer desk, keys lying right next to it. Sighing she thinks if it wasn't for his t-shirt she was wearing she would have thought it all to be a dream. Climbing out of bed she takes his shirt off lays it in the top drawer of her dresser as she passes it on her way to the shower.

Deans POV

Sighing he glances up at the windows of her apartment before he tiredly pulls away. Scar Tissue by the Red Hot Chili Peppers playing softly in the background as he makes his way back to the motel to get his things and Sammy before heading out.

End of flashback

Dean looks around the bar for any potential to get his mind off Kit. He spots a blonde haired chick at the bar who has a nice body and fuck me cloths on deciding she will do for tonight he gets up and heads over her way.

Hour later he leaves the bar blonde in tow they make it to the impala before she is all over him they wind up in the backseat. Once they finish she quickly leaves with a call me. He gets in the drives seat and heads back to the motel.


End file.
